Forever Is Fine
by when the night grows old
Summary: They still had lots left to explore. But the forceful way Kurt was shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth made all coherent thoughts fly south for the winter. AU. Companion story for 'A Little R & R'. Can be read alone. Klaine


**A/N: yet another companion story for R&R! klaine smut ahead! Can be read alone. Gets to the point quicker than the last one, not as slow and romantic this time, but it's still in character, don't worry! :)**

It started out like it normally did, heated kisses and gentle touches and wandering hands. Now keep in mind, it was only their second time doing anything of this sort, things were still new, and they still had lots left to explore. But the forceful way Kurt was shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth made all coherent thoughts fly south for the winter.

Kurt ground his hips down onto Blaine's, revealing just how aroused he was.

"Are—are you still sure? I mean, what if Finn walks in? Or your dad?" Blaine knew he was being pesky and nagging, but it was crucial that he lived to see the next day and _not _be beheaded by Burt.

"Yes, yes. Now just shut up and enjoy." Kurt began sucking on Blaine's collarbone, searching for that special spot that made Blaine make obscene noises that drove Kurt mad with lust.

Blaine's breath was coming shorter and shallower, panting and moaning at random intervals. His hands roamed Kurt's back before he settled his hands right under the curve of Kurt's ass. Blaine squeezed the cheeks lightly and Kurt panted out a loud breath. A spike of arousal was drilled into Blaine's spine as Kurt's hot breath hit his neck.

Blaine's hands found themselves sliding under the waistband of Kurt's sweats and boxers, kneading at his ass roughly. Kurt only pushed himself back into the touch. He almost screamed when Blaine's finger slid over the crack of his ass, only slightly dipping into his perineum. Kurt pulled back abruptly to look Blaine in the eyes.

"I-is that okay? I'm not gonna _do_ anything, per se, I just...I wanted to see what—" Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, almost frantically.

"You've seen me completely naked. I think it's okay," Kurt replied cheekily.

"Now, let _me _take care of _you_." Kurt spoke assertively. Blaine's eyes were back to that dark, unforgiving shade that Kurt had only just recently discovered. Without a complaint from Blaine, Kurt yanked Blaine's shirt over his head and put it beside them. Kurt began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Blaine's chest, stopping in certain spots to suck harder and leave marks.

Once Kurt had reached the waistband of Blaine's sweats, he was met face to face with the bulge practically begging to be released. Kurt ignored it and continued to press wet kisses across the waistband area and leaving two deep red marks on each of Blaine's hips.

Kurt's fingers gingerly traced the outline of Blaine's cock through his sweats, teasing. "Can you be quiet?" Kurt barely even spoke the words, more like a breath against his so nearly throbbing cock.

Blaine nodded vigorously while trying to swallow down the loud groan that was threatening to escape.

"Good boy," Kurt whispered with a smile playing on his lips. Blaine almost laughed at Kurt's bold playfulness, but that thought was wiped out of his mind as Kurt's hot mouth came to rest on his bulge.

"P-please Kurt," Blaine begged. Kurt, not in the state to argue with Blaine's request, yanked down Blaine's boxers and sweats in one sweep. As Kurt tugged the boxers and sweats all the way off Blaine's person, Kurt stopped to gape at Blaine's exposed cock.

Kurt's mouth was ajar, his eyes blown wide with lust, his cheeks were flushed. Blaine shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Kurt's stare, but Kurt couldn't help it. Blaine was beautiful like this, laid on in front of him, naked, vulnerable and completely exposed. It meant a lot to Kurt that Blaine trusted him this much. Then again, he trusted Blaine this much, it was only fair, right?

Blaine was almost losing it. Kurt's mouth was _right there_. So close, yet so far away. He could feel the damp heat escaping his mouth. The sensation was so overpowering, in fact, that Blaine's cock twitched at the warmth. Kurt did notice the twitch, and he panicked.

_He doesn't want me to...oh god, what if he wants me to. I don't think I can, I've never done _that_ before. Would it hurt? Oh god, what if I gag? Or choke? Oh god, my gag reflex! I can't do this, not yet, no way, I-I..._

"I can't. I mean, uhm, I'm not going to, uh, you know...I-I don't think I can." Kurt flushed deeply before resting his cheek on Blaine's hip, facing away from Blaine and his cock. Blaine propped himself on his elbows to get a better view of Kurt.

"Kurt, you know you don't have to do _anything_ you're not comfortable with. I'm happy waiting. It makes it that much more special, you know?" Blaine reached a hand out to touch Kurt's cheek carefully, tracing nonsensical patterns onto the skin. "I _love_ you, Kurt. And hey, look at me," Kurt lifted his head from it's resting spot to look at Blaine with a sheepish expression. "We have all the time in the world, the rest of our lives to explore new things. I'm okay with what we do, I'm _completely_ okay with it, elated even." Blaine's eyes were wide and welcoming, reassuring to Kurt.

It wasn't a secret that Kurt loved Blaine, and it wasn't a secret that Blaine wasn't going to force Kurt into anything. They had all the time in the world, like Blaine said. "We've only got forever," Kurt spoke in a hushed whisper.

"And forever is fine." Blaine replied with a small smile. At this moment, Kurt felt at ease, everything was going to be okay between them.

Kurt slithered his way up Blaine's body, leaving hot kisses in his wake, until he reached Blaine's lips. "I'm so in love with you," Kurt breathed the words before sealing their lips together in a wet kiss.

They continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity, but that was alright. Who needed sleep anyways?

They kissed and kissed, the kisses becoming deeper and more desperate as they went. Teeth were colliding, tongues were slipping and sliding past each other, each of their small moans were swallowed up by the other, breaths being sucked away, and hands wandering over every inch of exposed skin they could find.

"This—needs—to—go." Blaine mumbled between kisses. He had been twirling the hem of Kurt's shirt between his thumb and forefinger for quite some time now, hoping Kurt would get the hint. Kurt only nodded fleetingly before Blaine pulled at the fabric, nearly tearing it away from Kurt's body.

They both sighed deeply as their chests came in flush contact, the sensation sending chills up their spines. Blaine reached to grip at Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer. He then tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, gently massaging his scalp.

Kurt's hand began to wander aimlessly along Blaine's torso, scratching at the coarse chest hair. Kurt groaned louder than was probably a good idea when Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's bare ass once again. Blaine slowly began to slide the material away from Kurt's lower body. Kurt helped as best as he could, trying desperately to not break their kiss.

As soon as both boys were completely naked the kissing ceased. Kurt felt the way Blaine's breathing was coming out in pants, much like his. He also felt the way the tips of their cocks brushed ever so slightly with every heavy breath they each took.

"M-maybe we should be under the covers, just in case." Kurt mumbled. Blaine nodded before slowly pulling back the bedspread. Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine to allow him to crawl under the covers before crawling under with him and return on top of him.

Blaine shifted under Kurt's body, trying to get more comfortable. Then, it happened. Kurt and Blaine's cocks rubbed up against each other. Neither boy was proud of the sound that escaped from their own lips, but were incredibly turned on by the sound coming from the other.

Kurt experimentally rutted his hips down on Blaine's, causing a pleasurable amount of friction. "C-can we try this?" Kurt accented his point by thrusting down against Blaine again.

"I-if you want. Oh god, Kurt. I want this." Blaine was whispering as quietly as he could, breathing heavily. Kurt could only so much as nod in reply before grinding his hips into Blaine's. The sensation was almost too overwhelming, and Kurt was afraid he'd be done sooner than he'd like.

It was only one more thrust before Blaine started to meet every one of Kurt's grinds. The delicious friction was sending his mind into absolute overdrive. "K-Kurt, I don't know how m-much lo-onger I-I can—" Blaine was cut off my Kurt sharply biting at Blaine's pectoral in order to stifle a much needed grunt.

"M-me either." Kurt managed to gasp out. Kurt's delicate fingers found their way in between the two boys closely pressed bodies and he gripped his and Blaine's cocks as best that he could with one hand, spreading the pre-cum, and the other arm wrapped around the back of Blaine's head in order to support himself. Blaine decided to help out as he wiggled his hand in between them as well to stroke at their two rubbing cocks. "So close." Kurt gasped out the words into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine nodded as if to say "Me too."

Their rhythm was completely off, each stroke not timing properly with their thrusts, and the moaning and panting was almost too loud for comfort, but both boys were so close that they couldn't bring themselves to care.

There was a choked sob as Blaine's body stilled beneath Kurt's as he spilled onto their pumping hands. Kurt reached his climax shortly after, adding to the mix of sweat and come between their bodies. Both boys were panting and nearly gasping for air.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck. "We-we need to clean—c-clean up stuff." Kurt mumbled almost incoherently. He was still coming down from his highest of highs yet.

"Idea, I mean, that's a good one. A good idea." Blaine stuttered shamefully, still not completely recovered from orgasm euphoria. Kurt began to pull himself off Blaine to reach for the strategically placed tissues and began to wipe their bodies. "W-wait. I want to...I—can I?" Blaine smeared the come across his lower body, effectively coating his fingers in the substance before bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them gently. Kurt almost swallowed his tongue as he watched the Blaine's mouth suctioned around his fingers, hollowing his cheeks. Kurt's mind was filled with images of Blaine's mouth being put to better use, but the thought was squashed when he heard a soft tap on the door. In fear of who might be on the other side of the door he squeaked.

"W-who is it?" Blaine asked as casually as he could with a naked Kurt lying on top of him, still having come splattered all over his lower body.

"It's Finn, uhm, I was just wondering if Kurt knew where he put my blue shirt with that rim thingy." Finn replied eloquently.

Kurt sighed with relief as he realized Finn wasn't his father and Finn wasn't about to open the door and mortify all of them. Blaine must've realized this too, because he then continued to gather their combined come and suck it off his fingers, hollowing his cheeks, all while looking at Kurt with the most innocent wide-eyed stare. Kurt silently cursed the boy that was making him hard again so soon after coming.

"T-the blue one with the collar?" Kurt's voice was higher pitched than usual, and he knew it. "It's, I put it, uhm, did you check the closet?" Blaine had now decided to make a quiet sucking noise that was just loud enough that Kurt could hear, but he had to strain his ears to do so. "I, uh, I sucked—I mean, stuck it back in there." Blaine had a devilish grin on his lips as he cleared away the last of the come and slithered out from under Kurt. Kurt tried to remain composed and sane, and then Blaine's lips were on his cock, kissing wetly. Any type of communication that wasn't moans, groans and grunts was completely out of Kurt's vocabulary.

"You sure? Cause I checked the closet, I think. Idunno, I'll check again I guess. Unless you put it in my suitcase already?" Finn left the question hanging for Kurt to answer, an answer that did not come. "Kurt?"

Kurt tried to tear his eyes away from the evil boy whose mouth was gently sucking at the tip of his cock, all the while smiling through it because he _knew_ what he was doing to Kurt. "Mhm, do that." Kurt squeaked out the words as Blaine's warm mouth sunk down lower onto his cock. It took all of his will-power and concentration _not_ to thrust into the wet heat of Blaine's mouth.

"Do which, check the closet or the suitcase?" Finn asked in his usual confused tone.

"_Deeper_." The word fell from Kurt's lips in a breathy voice. Blaine complied, taking as much of Kurt's cock in his mouth as he could handle, hollowing out his cheeks and having his tongue lap at the protruding veins.

"What?" Finn asked with a dumbfounded expression mingling with his voice.

"In the closet, look deeper...in the closet." Kurt finished lamely, his voice was still incredibly off-pitch and slightly raspy from the loss of breath.

"Uh, okay?" Finn returned to his room, this was confirmed when Kurt heart the soft click of the door shutting. As soon as it was confirmed, Kurt's hand flew to Blaine's curls and he gripped them for dear life.

"You. Are. Such. An. Ass." Kurt grunted out as Blaine's head bobbed with purpose. He was making louder sucking noises and stiffening his tongue as he sucked on the large vein.

Blaine's mouth popped off Kurt's cock before Blaine spoke. "I could stop if you like." Blaine spoke hoarsely.

"Why are you such a tease all the damn time?" Kurt asked in a whiny tone. Blaine pitied him and smiled as his mouth sunk down on Kurt's cock once again. Blaine worked his tongue in a swirling motion, tongue rotating loosely and lighter suction. Kurt hummed his satisfaction as Blaine flicked his tongue over the slit. Kurt tilted his head back, eyes sliding shut, and his fingers still tangled in Blaine's curls. Kurt was doing pretty good at keeping quiet, he was almost proud of himself.

Blaine pulled back almost abruptly and Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "You're not making your noises. Am I doing something wrong?" Blaine's voice was still raspy and his brows were furrowed in confusion.

"N-no, of course not, I'm just trying to stay quiet." Kurt reached his thumb out to smooth the wrinkles on Blaine's forehead.

"But, I _like_ when you make...those noises. Let's me know...if I'm—if I'm doing good." Blaine's eyes were downcast, desperately trying to avoid looking at Kurt. He poked his thumb into Kurt's hip, massaging small circles, trying to feel like less of an idiot. Kurt's hand gently cupped his chin, forcing Blaine to look at him.

"You were doing wonderfully. Don't be so worried, you're a natural." Kurt winked playfully and Blaine smirked.

"Natural born cock-sucker, think I could put that on my resume?" Blaine began trailing wet kisses down Kurt's torso.

Kurt hummed in reply. "If you do, I'll gladly be your reference." Blaine smiled against Kurt's hip before kissing the side of Kurt's cock and sinking his mouth down again.

Blaine went back to sucking with vigor and Kurt groaned as quietly as possible before returning his hand to find purchase in Blaine's curls.

As Blaine's tongue swirled, his lips sucked with purpose and his eyes widened and stared at Kurt from his current position, Kurt felt the familiar heat low in his stomach. He was close, so, so, close. And Blaine's mouth was so warm and inviting. His lips were so talented, and his tongue, oh god, _his tongue_. Kurt's hips jerked involuntarily and he almost panicked, but Blaine took it in stride, taking Kurt as deep as he could.

Kurt watched Blaine's expression as the tip of his own cock hit the back of Blaine's throat every time. Blaine's eyes were watering and his cheeks were flushed and he looked like he was in genuine pain. Kurt pulled his hips back a bit, trying to give Blaine some room. Blaine looked up to Kurt and smiled with his eyes as he went back to sucking with fervor and ease.

Kurt wasn't sure if there was a proper etiquette to warning someone you were about to come, but he knew he had to do it. And fast. "B-Blaine. Blaine? I-I'm so, _so_ cl-clo—" But Kurt was cutoff by the orgasm hitting his body. His hands tightened in Blaine's hair, his whole body seized up and his eyes squeezed shut. Beneath his closed lids he saw explosions of colors and bright white stars jumping and exploding out of every direction. His whole body sagged as the new highest of highs slowly winded down.

Kurt lightly shoved Blaine's shoulder and Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's quickly softening cock. "_God, _Blaine." Kurt breathed out finally. Blaine only smiled in return. "C'mere, let me." Kurt reached with his hands towards Blaine.

"No need, love." Kurt's eyes actually opened to their normal size this time as he looked at Blaine with a trace of disappointment. "I couldn't help myself." Blaine shrugged.

"But it's not fair. I never get to...reciprocate." Kurt mumbled. Blaine sat up on his knees to grab Kurt and pull him into his arms.

"You will eventually. And just because I do something doesn't mean you have to. I told you Kurt, I'm perfectly wonderful waiting for you. Forever is fine, right?" Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"Right," Kurt turned his head to give Blaine a soft kiss. Kurt sighed before slithering out of Blaine's embrace to start putting his clothes back on. "How do you always know the right thing to say to make me feel better?" Kurt inquired as he stepped into his pants.

"You make me a better person, Kurt. When I'm around you...everything comes more naturally to me." Blaine replied with a shrug as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Except for the gracefulness, hey?" Kurt replied cheekily as he stripped his sheets off the bed and put them in the laundry bin, burying it at the bottom. Kurt turned to wink at Blaine as he pulled fresh sheets out of his closet.

"You know, if you weren't so cute when you insult me I might _actually_ feel insulted." Blaine retorted. Kurt only smiled as he began to tug the sheets onto the naked mattress.

Blaine wordlessly began helping him on the opposite side of the bed. They exchanged soft smiles as they dressed the bed. Blaine kept looking up at Kurt through his impeccably long eyelashes and batting them in a flirty manner. Kurt wanted to leap across the bed and pull him into a searing kiss, but he thought better of it. Instead, he exchanged a wide-eyed glance with his boyfriend with a small smirk on his lips.

As soon as the bed was dressed, the two boys crawled towards each other, meeting in the middle sealing their lips in a heated kiss. Blaine's hands immediately flew to Kurt's hips, and Kurt's fingers tangled in the curls at Blaine's neck. Kurt lightly nibbled at Blaine's lower lip and Blaine moaned in response. Kurt then pulled out of the kiss in order to trail kisses down Blaine's jawline and the hollow of his throat, then to the spot just below his ear, right on his jawline, the spot that drove Blaine wild.

"We should sleep." Kurt mumbled against the skin. Blaine only hummed in reply.

After a few more chaste pecks, the boys found themselves lying together, limbs entangled, and breathing in synch. They just laid looking into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Until Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "Can I be the big spoon?" Kurt giggled softly in spite of himself before nodding gently.

Kurt rolled to his other side, facing away from Blaine. Then he felt Blaine's strong arms come to rest around his waist. Kurt intertwined their fingers and pulled Blaine's arms tighter around him, mostly for warmth.

Kurt smiled to himself as he felt the rise and fall of Blaine's chest against his back. "I love you," Kurt murmured sleepily.

Blaine's thumb stroked at Kurt's hip affectionately before he pressed a soft, sleepy kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. "I love you, too."

Both boys drifted off to sleep like that. A peaceful, restful, dreamless sleep. After all, who needed dreams when all of their dreams were already coming true?

**A/N: so there's that! The next chapter of R&R will be up soon! If not before friday, then some time next week!**


End file.
